


Electric

by Ggunsailor



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Electricity, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-11 22:32:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17455532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggunsailor/pseuds/Ggunsailor
Summary: A long time ago, someone wrote on Tumblr that they wanted to see Asami use her glove on Korra on a low setting. So here we are.





	Electric

**Author's Note:**

> A long time ago, someone wrote on Tumblr that they wanted to see Asami use her glove on Korra on a low setting. So here we are.

“Are you…are you sure you want to do this?”

“Yes.”

“Because we don’t have to if you don’t–” The heiress was stopped by calloused fingers pressed to her lips.

“Asami, I love you. And I know that you would never, never do anything to hurt me.” The Avatar grinned and added, “Besides, I’ve been through stuff much worse.”

Asami finally smiled, reached into her bag and pulled out the glove. After putting on the glove and adjusting the setting, she looked up to see that Korra had taken off her clothes and was sitting on the bed, eyes alight with anticipation.

“Eager, aren’t we?” She asked, taking off her robe she was wearing and sitting down next to the Avatar.

Korra smiled. “Of course.” She then shuffled forward to sit in her girlfriend’s lap; and, with some hesitation, spread her legs open.

Looking over her brawny shoulder, Asami saw just how excited Korra was. Her own excitement ramped up but she took a deep breath and said: “We should have a safe word–just in case.”

“Okay. How about…Varrick?”

“No. No way in hell am I thinking about that man while I’m having sex.”

“Hey, it’s the only thing I can think of.”

“…all right, fine.” With that, Asami clicked the glove on, and then gently placed her hand on her lover’s stomach.

Korra twitched. “Ooh!”

“Are you okay?”

The Water Tribe girl nodded. “Yeah, I’m fine. It’s kind of…tickly, like static electricity.”

Asami couldn’t help but chuckle. “Hmm, really.”

“Yeah, but I’d like to feel it elsewhere.”

“O–okay.” The gloved hand began to slowly go down. Even through the thick leather, the heiress could feel the anticipation in the muscles. And finally, she touched two low-electrically charged fingers to her lover’s sex.

The Avatar gasped. “Ah!”

Asami said nothing and stayed still. When Korra reached down and pressed her fingers closer, she began to move them up and down.

“Ahh…oh…oh, spirits, Asami,” Korra moaned, head tilting back, “it…it feels good.”

The non-bender grinned and began to move her fingers harder, reveling in her lover’s low moans. She then decided to up the ante; when Korra took a breath, she slid them inside Korra’s core.

“Gah!” She had to put her other hand onto Korra’s hip to stop her from flying off. “Oh, gods! Don’t—guh—don’t stop, Asami, oh god harder!”

And she did, thrusting her fingers in time with her lover’s hips. She leaned forward and pressed a kiss behind Korra’s ear; then she whispered softly “Come for me, darling.”

She did, groaning what sounded like Asami’s name through clenched teeth. After a few minutes, she fell back into her lover’s arms trembling and damp with sweat.

Asami would never admit it to anyone else, but she loved the fact that she was the only person who could reduce the all-powerful Avatar Korra to a shivering mess.

She turned off the glove, took it off, and then wrapped her arms around her girlfriend’s waist. “Are you all right?”

Korra turned to her, smiling broadly. “Of course I am, that was incredible.” She kissed her soundly. “I never thought you could use that glove for anything else.”

Asami smiled back after the kiss. “Well, thank you for trusting me.”

“You’re the only I can trust with my heart,” the Avatar murmured. Then a sly grin appeared on her own features. “And I think I should show you.”

Asami raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

“I mean that it’s your turn, princess.”

The next thing Asami knew, she was now sitting in her girlfriend’s lap, her own legs spread open and Korra was slipping on the electro-glove, adjusting it to the previous setting and turning it on.

She felt herself grow even wetter at the sight of the dark leather offsetting her lover’s flesh tone. Maybe she should get Korra to wear leather more often–!

Ooh, she was right. It did feel tickly.

“Still want to use the safe word just in case?” Her girlfriend’s voice whispered, un-gloved hand gently intertwining with hers.

“Y-yeah.” Asami closed her eyes as she felt the slight buzzing of the electricity of the glove move lower and lower down her stomach.

The minute Korra’s fingers touched her sex, she gasped loudly and threw her head back.

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” Korra murmured into her ear, starting to slide one into her lover in and out.

“Uh…uh-huh.” Asami moaned, hips starting to move in tandem with the Avatar’s thrusts. She and the Water Tribe girl had experimented in their sex play before, but this was different.

The heiress gasped again when she felt teeth scrape against her neck. “Korra, no–unh!–no marks this time!”

“Why not?” The Avatar rumbled, not missing a beat with her fingers.

“Because–oh fuck–we have t-to meet with everyone in the morning, and they’ll see the–ahh!” Her rational reason was starting to slip.

Korra grinned darkly and said into her beloved’s ear “Let them see. Let Bolin see, let Opal see, let Chief Beifong and Su Yin see, and let Mako see. Let him see what he lost and will never have.” She then punctuated with several hard thrusts “Because you…are… _mine_.” This last part she growled into Asami’s ear before biting down and sucking.

HARD.

It was the catalyst that sent Asami over the edge. She let out a low cry of delight, gushing all over the glove (surprisingly not shorting it out) and gripping Korra’s hand for dear life.

When she came back down to earth, she was lying on top of Korra, cooling sheets pulled up to their waists, and the glove discarded.

“Asami? Are you okay?”

With a delighted sigh, she nuzzled into the Avatar’s neck, receiving a soft giggle.

“Hmm, I’m wonderful.” She purred.

“Good, because I would hate to have hurt you.” Korra reached up and ran her fingers through Asami’s ebony locks.

“I know.” The heiress cuddled closer.

“Hey, Asami.”

“Hmm.”

“You’re falling asleep.”

“No 'm not.”

“Yeah, you are, sweetheart.”

“No talky, more sleepy.”

“Rather forceful, aren’t we?”

When there was no answer save for the gentle breathing of her love, the Avatar chuckled quietly, pulled up the sheets and settled down to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I need to write more Korrasami. That might be coming up soon. Stay tuned!  
> And don't forget to say hi. I like it when people say hi.


End file.
